


Naruto Oneshots (With my OC)

by Jak_1067



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_1067/pseuds/Jak_1067
Summary: Hey, I just wanted to try this out! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment; suggestions, ideas, and ships. I'll try my best and hope you have fun reading this and some laughs!!No smuts/lemons/limes and no angst because I want everyone to laugh and just feel happy reading this (sorry to those disappointed by this, but please respect my decisions)





	Naruto Oneshots (With my OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro to who my OC is, I'll try to keep this open to different kinds of ships, but this will be mainly about Akane. Sorry, not sorry!

**General Information;**

Name: Akane, unknown (last, first)

Nickname: "Red" 

Gender: Male

Age: 14 

DOB(date of birth): 09-29 (September, 29.)

Profession: Legal assassin, Shinobi.

Skin Color: Chestnut

=======================================

**Appearance;**

Eyes: Narrow/Dark blue

Hair Color: Dark red/Black depending

Hair Length: Medium-Long (waist)

Height: 5' 5''/165cm 

Body Type: Slim/Muscular

Description: Has a laid-back, but threatening feel to him. Both

ears are pierced. Has one ring on each hand, sun, and moon.

Has a yin-yang necklace that stops at his collarbone, a dragoon

tattoo on his back, and different designs decorating his left arm.

=======================================

**Skills and Abilities** **;**

Weapons: A gold double-edged sword and A silver curved dagger

Skills: Kenjutsu (sword fighting), genjutsu, and marksmanship

kekkei-Genkai: Mind Abilities, the Akane clan was a very respected

but feared clan, they seemed OP let me explain the Akane clan can

make anyone become clinically insane, the problem was, (1) it took

a lot of chakra, (2) it took a lot of time to prepare, and (3) they

sucked at ninjutsu. So Akane could potentially kill someone by fear

and he could have the higher ground (*inserts Lenny face*) as long

as someone was there to cover him so he has time. 

=======================================

**Personal;**

Likes: Spicy foods, cats, wolves, quiet, being alone, and the forest.

Dislikes: People staring, anyone knowing he's around, loudness,

people, crowds, sweets, tea, and dogs

Dreams: To atone for past sins (fore-shadowy)

Fears: Scopophobia; excessive fear of being stared at. Very Severe.

Habits: When deep in thought he'll stick his tongue out a trait he 

had gotten from watching his older sibling/messing with his fingers 

when he is overthinking and/or stressing out

Hobbies: Training, studying, hang out with very close friends,

ignoring people, and being alone.

Personality: Doesn't remember the names of people he doesn't trust

or respect. Can swear excessively when hurt or tired. Could be 

mentally insane somedays and perfectly fine the rest of the week.

Will speak to himself in the third person when lonely, afraid, tired, 

or by himself. Very observant, has a soft spot for kids (believe it or

not!), great problem solver. Has no organization skills whatsoever.

=======================================

**History;**

Family: No known family/Clan is in hiding

Friends: Naruto, Shino

Close Friends: Shikamaru, Hinata

Rivals: Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke (self-proclaimed)

History: Arrived at the leaf village with no knowledge at all, he was

five years old. His memories were sealed and he wants to find the 

person to unseal or really anyone who could, he's not picky. Lived 

by himself and Naruto's neighbor (unfortunately). Stayed neutral

and lived averagely as best he could. Didn't want to be seen as 

a prodigy or noticed.


End file.
